Diamond City
|terminal = Entrées de terminal de Diamond City |carte locale = Diamond_City_map.jpg |footer = Diamond City map }} Diamond City, couramment appelée "Le Grand Joyau Vert", est une colonie fortifiée dans le commonwealth. Cette colonie est basée dans la structure d'avant-guerre du Fenway Park, sa couleur de "Monstre Vert" visible sur les murs renforcés. Les gardes de la ville peuvent être vus portant des maillots ainsi que des protections d'arbitre et des casques, reflétant l'utilisation antérieure du lieuVignette d'écran de chargement: "Diamond City was constructed in the remains of Boston's world-renowned baseball stadium.". La ville est divisée en plusieurs quartiers : Les Gradins Supérieurs, le Marché de Diamond City et les Gradins Ouest. Histoire Diamond City fut fondée dans les années 2130 dans Fenway ParkVignette d'écran de chargement: "Diamond City was constructed in the remains of Boston's world-renowned baseball stadium." et s'est rapidement imposée comme un paradis sûr pour les colons du Commonwealth, grâce à ce que les résidents appellent avec affection "le Mur". Les décennies ont vu Diamond City s'agrandir pour devenir la communauté la plus grande et prospère du CommonwealthVignette d'écran de chargement: "Diamond City, the "Great Green Jewel" of the Commonwealth, is the area's largest and most secure settlement.". Un certain degré de stratification sociale s'est développé au fur et à mesure que les résidents les plus riches occupèrent des propriétés dans les hauteurs exclusives de la colonie, fermant les yeux sur les terrains inférieurs où les autres cherchaient à gagner leur vieVignette d'écran de chargement: "The Colonial Taphouse is Diamond City's upscale tavern, where the settlement's more wealthy residents drink, socialize, and generally look down on everyone else.". En 2180, les Miliciens du Commonwealth défendirent la cité contre l'attaque d'une horde de super mutants. Ceci entraîna l'éventuelle notoriété de la factionVignette d'écran de chargement: "The Minutemen first rose to prominence in the year 2180, when they defended Diamond City against a horde of Super Mutant attackers.". L'"Broken Mask incident" se produisit en 2229, lorsqu'un homme se faisant lui-même appeler Mr. Carter arriva. Au début, les gens de la ville se prirent de sympathie pour Mr. Carter, mais lorsqu'il buvait au bar occupant le centre de la place du marché de Diamond City, il devint fou et tua plusieurs résidents. Lorsque le personnel de sécurité abbatit Mr. Carter, ils découvrirent qu'il était en réalité un synthétique créé par l'Institut. Depuis ce moment, les gens de Diamond City ont vécu dans la peur d'être remplacés secrètement par des synthétiquesVignette d'écran de chargement: "In the year 2229, a mysterious visitor to Diamond City killed several people. It was only after he was shot dead by city security that the stranger was revealed to be a synth. The people of the Commonwealth have feared The Institute ever since.". Bien que de tels discours aient été découragés et ridiculisés par les dirigeants de la ville, un certain nombre de personnes ont commencé à disparaître inexplicablement de la ville au cours des années suivantes, une tendance inquiétante que personne ne voulut admettre. En 2272, le protectron Takahashi élut domicile dans l'ancien bar de la place du marché et ouvrit Power Noodles, un restaurant qui devint la fibre culturelle de Diamond City. En 2282, le maire de Diamond City était McDonough, dont le centre de sa campagne politique controversée était l'expulsion de toutes les goules de la ville. Entre l'élection et la prise de fonctions, le décret fut promulgué et les goules furent chassées par les habitants. Certaines goules trouvèrent refuge à Goodneighbor et continuèrent de garder rancune à la fois contre le maire McDonough et les habitants de Diamond City en général, qui ont peu fait pour inverser le décret. En 2287, certains résidents vinrent à croire que McDonough a été remplacé par un synthétique, une suspicion exacerbée par Piper, sa petite soeur Nat et leur journal Publick Occurrences. Lorsque Piper atteint le statut d'idéal avec l'Unique Survivant, elle explique que lors de sa première venue à Diamond City avec Nat, le Grand Mur Vert fût brisé puis rapiécé avec une bibliothèque solitaire. Ceci l'a conduit à créer Publick Occurences pour résoudre les problèmes de Diamond CityCompanionPiper.txt, Line 414: "{Neutral} Eventually I saved up enough to book us both passage with a caravan and then we moved on up to the big city. Called it home ever since."CompanionPiper.txt/COM, Lines 503-504: "{Amused} Crooked guards, lousy infrastructure. Heh. There was a hole in the exterior wall that was patched over with a bookcase. One bookcase. That's it. {Neutral} I started the paper more as an act of desperation than anything else. It turned out, I wasn't the only one who wanted things to change.". La ville est divisée entre plusieurs classes sociales où les riches et puissants résident dans les gradins supérieurs, tandis que les gens normaux vivent dans le terrain en contre-bas. À l'arrière et sur le côté du stade se trouve un champ de culture et un enclos de brahmines, similaire à ceux de la Ferme des Abernathy. Il y a également un petit lac irradié à la droite de la place du marché. Bâtiments Habitants Butin principal * RobCo Fun - In Nick Valentine's Detective Agency on the furthest back desk. * Live & Love magazine - In the school, by the beds. * Big Boy - This unique Fat Man that fires an extra projectile can be purchased from Arturo Rodriguez at the weaponry stand in Diamond City market. * Old Faithful - A unique laser pistol that can be purchased from Arturo Rodriguez at the weaponry stand in Diamond City market. * Mini nuke - Inside Arturo's house, turn left and it's sitting on a table across from the bed. * The holotape Gwinnett ale brewing subroutines can be found in the Colonial Taphouse, on a shelf behind the bar. * A copy of the Join the Railroad holotape may be found in a bedroom near the kitchen of the Dugout Inn. It will be on a nightstand next to an alarm clock. ** Another copy of the same tape can be found in Abbots House on a shelf when entering the house. ** Yet another copy can be found on the top floor of Fallon's Basement. * Several Nuka-Cola Quantums scattered throughout the city: ** Two are located around Power Noodles. ** One is found in Polly's house, sitting on an end table. ** One is next to where Sheng Kawolski stands while selling water, on the metal shelves to the right. ** Two are in the hidden room in Kellogg's house on a shelf. Notes * The first time entering Diamond City, Mayor McDonough will give a speech to a small group of residents where he proclaims "I am NOT a Synth" and shortly after praises the wall. * If the Sole Survivor completes the main quest line with a determined major faction, all the flags in the city will be replaced with the faction's flag and members of that faction will be wandering the city. ** If the Minutemen destroy the Institute, several Minutemen flags now fly throughout the city, and two minutemen can be seen roaming about the market, commenting that they're spreading the good news to the town, and that they foresee no shortage of recruits in the aftermath of their victory. ** If the Brotherhood of Steel destroys the Institute, several Brotherhood flags will hang throughout the city and a scribe and knight will appear in the market commenting that they are there for a supply run. * On the in-game day of some holidays such as Christmas and Halloween, the market will change its design to that of the corresponding holiday themes. e.g. On the day of Christmas, it will replace the lights with fairy lights and putting up Christmas trees, and some guards will occasionally comment about the holidays. * There are baseball bases around Diamond City that are labeled with tally marks of which base they are. Running over each of them in order will grant the Homerun! trophy/achievement and the guards will occasionally encourage the Sole Survivor to run the bases and hint it will be worthwhile. Also, all the street names relate to the bases with each named after their respective base including Home St. * There are two bounty boards in the city, one next to Swatters and another inside the Dugout Inn, in front of the door after entering. Both give the same radiant quest asking the Sole Survivor to kill a raider, ghoul or super mutant marked on the map at a randomly selected location upon interacting with the notice. Although it says there is no reward except what is looted from the corpses, in actuality some quest completion XP will be granted after killing the marked enemy. A new bounty will appear on the boards as soon as the current one is complete. ** However, a glitch may prevent the spawning of new bounties. Currently, there is no workaround for this problem. * If one exits the stadium and immediately goes left around the first corner, there is a small diner on top of the wall, overlooking the junkyard. It contains a bed, a power armor station and a mini nuke among other miscellaneous loot items. If one turns right instead and goes a full block to the crumbling corner outside of third base, they can get on top of the wall and find a duffle bag and an explosives box. Finally, if one continues in that direction and gets on the wall behind second base, there are two stimpaks and a dose of Addictol sitting on a crate. These areas are most easily accessible with the jetpack power armor modification. * One can close the Diamond City gate by reaching the hidden diner overlooking the junkyard and from there head west until one reaches the upper parts of the gate. From there the player character will have to access the top of the gate (most easily accessible with the jetpack power armor modification) and approach one of the yellow beams holding the gate in place to open the gate. The gate will not immediately close upon closing it, the player character will need to enter an interior cell for the gate to properly close. Once closed, the player character can open it from the ground by simply walking up to it and opening it. * Despite ghouls being banned from Diamond City, if Hancock or Billy Peabody, an intelligent child ghoul found during the quest Kid in a Fridge, is taken to the city, they will be allowed inside. ** Edward Deegan may also be encountered inside the Dugout Inn to initiate the quest Special Delivery. * On occasion while waiting in the market an assaultron may spawn. While not hostile to the player character it will engage anyone within the city. ** It may spawn as a glitch after hacking a robot with the Robotics Expert perk and not shutting it down or destroying it. * If the Institute ending is given, an Institute flag will be put up, indicating that the residents of Diamond City consider the Institute to be better than they thought they were. Also, gen 1 synths will walk around the Diamond City Market, if the Sole Survivor communicates with them, they inform them that they're here to spread the presence of the Institute. Diamond City security will comment saying that the synths suddenly appeared but they weren't causing any disruption or trouble, so they let them stay. Some will be crafting weapons/armor while other synths may be browsing different stores in the market. ** Myrna, who seemed to previously have a paranoia to synths, would let them browse her store and will no longer comment on hating synths. * The crops in the crop field do not re-spawn once harvested. * In the Boston Bugle building, there is a newspaper article on a terminal that indicates that on October 23rd, 2077, on the day of the Great War, the Red Sox were to play Game 7 of the World Series. The article is optimistic in stating that after decades of failure, they would finally win. Unfortunately, the bombs fell on that day, and the Red Sox never played or won a World Series ever again. * Several real Fenway Park landmarks are represented in Diamond City. Apparition Diamond City apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 4 et est également mentionné dans le Zoe's diary dans l'extension AutomatronZoe's diary, Shopping Spree!: "You're not going to believe it, but we stopped in a department store. It's like a dream come true. I already found some new gloves and boots, not to mention a pair of sunglasses that will make Shades owe me HUGE favors. I'm pretty sure I can get him to take all my night watches for at least a week to get these babies. Turing has the rest of the route charted to the Commonwealth. We also heard there's a place there called Diamond City, but yeah, not what you think. Apparently, it's some sort of old timey sports stadium. Could be fun though. It'd be nice to check in with another large settlement soon.". C'est également un lieu mentionné dans une question lors de la quête hebdomadaire Game Show Gauntlet de Fallout Shelter. Les Coulisses * Atop the press box, there are five red flags reading "World Series Champions" with the years 1903, 1912, 1915, 1916, and 1918. This implies that following the Divergence, the Red Sox never won the World Series again and the Curse of the Bambino was never broken. In the real world, the Red Sox finally won the World Series after an 86-year drought in 2004. ** According to the left field bleachers, the team's retired numbers in the Fallout universe were 1, 4, 6, 11, 13, 21 and 33. Of these, 1, 4, and 6 are actual retired numbers. ***Diamond City resident Moe Cronin bears a name near identical to former Red Sox player Joe Cronin, owner of one of the aforementioned retired numbers. Ironically, Moe's idea of what the sport of baseball is and how it's played is comically skewed. **The scoreboard which Diamond City residents revere as "The Wall" is a real feature of Fenway Park's design. Its real nickname is "The Green Monster." ** In the real life Fenway Park, there is a large Coca-Cola sign approximately in the same location and style as the Nuka-Cola sign in game. **Likewise, the Mass Fusion billboard mounted on a building behind The Wall mirrors the placement of a large advertisement for the Citgo gasoline company made of neon lights. The real sign was rigged so that it could light up the letters C, IT and GO in sequence ("See it go") when a home run was hit. ** There is a single red seat in the bleachers, representing where Ted Williams hit the furthest ball in Fenway Park history, 502 feet from home plate. Bugs * When using the elevator to the mayor's office with a companion the companion can end up at the first green trash can when you enter Diamond City, behind the street light in front of the elevator and be stuck there. Walking outside of Diamond City to the Fens (manually without fast-travel) will sometimes work to free a companion in this frustrating situation. ** For PC players, utilizing after selecting the companions ID can rectify this issue. * Occasionally, if the player activates the elevator on the way down from the mayor's office, and before the elevator reaches the bottom floor, activates the second button, the guard rail will extend, as if the player were to disembark, and retract upon arrival, as if the player is riding the elevator. ** Activating the elevator and leaving Diamond City or entering a building before the elevator stops moving and reload the game may fix this. On PC Using to noclip through the exit will make this easier. * Putting any items in mailboxes, even the one in front of the Sole Survivor's Home Plate residence, will show as owned upon closing the dialogue box. Stealing is the only way to access said items. * After completing the quest Unlikely Valentine, two triggermen may spawn in Diamond City each time you travel to the city. Nobody in Diamond City will engage, leaving the Sole Survivor to eliminate the two themselves. As of now, there is no fix. Galerie DiamondCity Approach.png|Exterior DiamondCityEntrance.png|Entrance DiamondCityMain.png|Main city DiamondCityStands-Fallout4.jpg|Upper stands DiamondCityStage-Fallout4.jpg|Field FO4 Diamond City Mayors office overlook.jpg|Diamond City from the mayor's office DiamondCityMayor-Fallout4.jpg|Mayor's office FO4 Diamond City Geneva's desk.png|Geneva's desk in the mayor's office containing Kellogg's house key DiamondCityStreet-Fallout4.jpg|Street DiamondCity-Diner-Fallout4.jpg|Diner on top of the wall DiamondCity AtNight.png|Diamond City market at night Fo4 DiamondCity Inside.png Diamond City GroundView.png|Ground view of the Power Noodles stand Diamond_City.jpg|Aerial map of Diamond City Diamond City Christmas style FO4.png|The marketplace with Christmas style décor Diamond City Halloween style FO4.png|The marketplace with Halloween style décor Diamond City market centre Halloween style FO4.png|The marketplace center with Halloween style décor FO4_red_seat.jpg|The famous "Lone Red Seat" FO4 Diamond City Close Gate Secret.jpg|One can close/open the gate from above (left) The gate as seen closed (right) Art conceptuel Diamond City concept art.png|The Art of Fallout 4 Fo4-diamond-city-concept2.png FO4 E3 Diamond city Concept.png Diamond City color studies.png Diamond City outside.png Diamond City panorama.png Fo4-diamond-city-concept.png|Concept art Art of Fallout 4 Diamond City.png de:Diamond City en:Diamond City es:Diamond City hu:Gyémántváros it:Diamond City ja:Diamond City ko:다이아몬드 시티 pl:Diamond City pt:Diamond City ru:Даймонд-сити uk:Даймонд-сіті zh:鑽石城 Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Diamond City